Looking Back and Beyond Love From The Stars
by arekisandora07
Summary: It was AC 201. Five years after the Eve Wars, both Earth and Space finally achieved peace. For someone like you who used to be a part of that historical event, you never thought that reuniting with the Gundam Wing gang at the Darlians' place one starry night was something more than just reminiscing the past. Actually, it's more than what you think of. (Reader x Gundam Pilots)
1. The Reunion

**_Hey! It's me! I'm back!_**

 ** _I know that I've been into a long hiatus state and I've been busy working to earn for a living. Anyways, I've been looking for Gundam Wing Reader Inserts lately, but I found only a few of them. So, I decided to give this insert a shot!_**

 ** _Afterwards, I will continue writing my pending fan fictions, God-willing._**

 ** _Without further ado, here's Part 1. Enjoy reading, guys!_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, the plot, or all of the characters. They all belong to their respective writers, character and mechanical designers, art directors, directors, and producers.**

* * *

 _The year was AC 201._

 _Five years have swiftly passed._

 _Everything was peaceful. Normal._

You sigh with a smile on your face after finishing sweeping off the dried leaves at your small garden. Fanning yourself with a fan while wiping the sweat off your forehead, you look above and couldn't help but to be amazed at how beautiful the morning sky is today. Indeed, you missed coming back to Earth despite everything that happened during the war. Finally, you can live an ordinary life free from danger.

No more smell of gunpowder and burnt flesh at night.

No more sights of burning cities, damaged sea harbors, ruined space shuttles and exploding mobile suits before your eyes.

No more awful TV news regarding casualty reports and number of lives sacrificed because of the seemingly endless chaos and destruction.

You can't stop recalling the past by yourself when all of a sudden, a familiar voice called out your name.

"Hey, (Name)!"

You turn around and see your long-lost girl friends, Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Darlian, and Dorothy Catalonia, coming towards you. It's been five years since you last saw them after the Eve Wars and you didn't expect this sudden visit. You instantly fixyour hair and your clothes before running towards the three ladies.

"Whoa! It's you, guys! Long time no see!"

Relena looks at you attentively with those sparkling blue eyes saying, "Are you alright, (Name)? You look a bit pale."

"Yes, she looks horrible." Dorothy agrees with worry, though she looks kind of snobbish because of her distinct strong voice and the thick, bushy eyebrows on her face. She holds your hand and then examines your cheeks. "At least, you don't have a fever. Still, if you don't feel well, let us know. We'll take you to the nearest clinic."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling exhausted because of the hot weather, that's all. Thanks for the concern.", you tell them with a nervous chuckle.

"Speaking of the hot weather, we are planning to go to the beach this weekend. And, we want you to come with us." Hilde cheers with a warm smile on her face. "That's why we came here aside from the fact that we missed you so much, (Name)."

"I missed you, too, you know. Oh, the beach?" you ask. You definitely knew what they told you, but you actually want to know the reason why these three wanted you to come along.

"Yes." Relena replies. "My parents agreed to open the resort for all of us this coming weekend, so I want to grab this opportunity to be with my friends. There's no harm in having fun once in a while, right?"

You let out a nod. "Well, I agree with you."

"Catherine just called me this morning. She agreed, saying that she'll bring more company. The more, the merrier, as they say." Hilde said.

"To tell you honestly, dear (Name), we asked the boys to come too." Dorothy grins triumphantly with folded arms while staring at you with her sharp eyes.

You gulp.

 _They're coming, too?_

"It's been a while since we got along with them. After the war, all of us went on our separate ways. This is going to be a gang reunion, (Name)!" Hilde exclaims as she holds your hands childishly. You couldn't avoid but smiling with her. Undeniably, you feel glad because you're going to see those five guys that you always look up to.

 _Yeah, those guys…it's been five years since the war ended…that was the last time you fought with them…that was also the last time when you saw him…_

Still, you can't help but get nervous. Though you are pretty excited to see them, you've always wanted to meet that certain guy again one day. Who would've thought that Fate would do this in a time that you least expected to happen?

You blink realizing that you got lost in your thoughts.

"You're coming, (Name), aren't you?" Hilde asks you straightly.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything, so you don't have to worry too much. We'll also ask permission from your Mom and Dad formally to take you with us for the weekend." Dorothy butts in.

"Whoa, you guys sure are more than prepared for this, huh?" you chuckle.

"Definitely we are." Relena answers you smilingly.

* * *

And so the day finally came.

With your usual bag pack and some snacks that you bought from the town supermarket, you came with your three girl friends at Relena's place in your usual get-up - a plain, white V-neck shirt and a pair of black fitted pants with blue sneakers. You had your (H/C) hair tied in a high ponytail and put some powder on your face for a natural look. The butlers and maids opened the gates for you as all of you went up the stairs and went inside the Darlian mansion.

"Welcome home, Relena. Please hand your things to us and proceed to the villa." one of the maidservants tell the brown-haired lady softly.

Relena smiles, saying, "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

The maidservant bowed and took the bags from your hands. Then you walked along with Hilde and Dorothy as Relena left first to get things prepared at the villa. The three of you sat down at the lobby waiting for Relena to call you.

Like a child, you gazed around and was amazed at the expensive paintings, vases and decorations in the wide lobby.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hilde tells you.

You gave her a happy "Yeah."

"I missed hanging out with all of you, guys. This feels just like old times. We had our own definition of having fun back then, though." the black-haired girl says with her emerald green eyes shining with happiness. She laughs lightly and then said, "It was a good thing that everything's back to normal, wasn't it?"

Dorothy glances at Hilde. "Yes. I couldn't forget that that period was the time when I thought how thrilling and exhilarating war was. But, things went different since then. I've always known that somewhere in my heart, I've hated it because I lost all the people that are really important to me. I became naive to look back at it and confront the bitter truth that the war brought to all of us. Well, past is past. The good thing is, we all moved on. That's what's important."

You bite your lip as you reminisce the past once more. You vividly remember how you and your family struggled to survive during the war. You even couldn't forget how your parents were almost killed when the Alliance soldiers oppressed the people living in the space colony where you came from. Your mother and father stood up and protected the children and the elderly who were being harassed by the soldiers.

Because of the tight circumstances happening in the space colonies, your parents did everything in their power to get you away from that harsh life. They bought all of their belongings so that they can sent you to Earth and study. Apparently, you never failed them. If it wasn't for Relena's adopted father, the late Vice-Minister Darlian, who coincidentally knew your father (your father used to work for the Darlian family years as the mansion gardener before the Vice-Minister's death) gave you full scholarship to study in any school that you can attend to, you wouldn't met Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

One of the maids opens the door; somebody enters the lobby. When you glance back, your eyes went wide as you saw that recognizable tall young lady with her short, curly reddish brown hair locks swaying gracefully and her gray eyes staring at the three of you happily.

"Thank goodness, you're all here!" she said softly.

You stand up and ran towards the approaching lady, saying, "Catherine!"

"Hey, (Name)!" Catherine (the reddish-brown haired woman) greets and gives you a warm hug. "It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. We missed you, Catherine!" you tell her.

Dorothy and Hilde approach Catherine and greet her with sweet embraces.

"So, where are they?" Dorothy asks.

"Well, I asked Trowa to pick the other guys up in the port harbor, so I decided to go here first." Catherine answers. "You'll see them in a bit. By the way, I brought some Earl Grey tea. (Name), I need your help on this, if that's fine with you."

"Fine with me. I'll come with you." you agree.

"Perfect! I was looking for Earl Grey since this morning." Dorothy exclaims with delight. "Oh, I almost forgot! (Name) can also make delicious clubhouse sandwiches for snacks."

You chuckled. "Sure, I'll make as many sandwiches as you want, Dorothy."

"Well, Dorothy and I will check on Relena at the villa. You two can go to the kitchen. The maids will show you the way there. "Hilde told you and then left the scene with Dorothy.

Catherine looked at you with a smile on her face. "So, shall we go?"

* * *

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell him yet. Besides, how can I tell him about how I feel? It'll be awkward if I'm the one who'll confess first, right?"

Catherine looks at you with a concerned expression on her face. She take you by the hand and lead you to the couch while waiting for the water to get boiled at the kitchen. Her gray eyes were now locked with your (E/C) ones as she looks at you attentively, then follows by a sigh.

"I have to agree with you, (Name). So, what are you to do?" Catherine asks.

"To be honest, I really don't know." you said stuttering. "It's been five years, Cath. I haven't seen him in a long time, and things have changed."

"Things might have changed, but not the thing that you have in there." Catherine says, pointing her finger at your left chest.

With your one hand placed on your chest, you sigh. "What will I do when I see him?"

"Tell them how you feel. It's a shot worth trying." your red-haired best friend answers.

* * *

By the time the maidservants opened the door, the blinding lights of the sun's rays welcomed you as you walked out of the Darlian mansion and noticed the blue villa standing with its pride by the sea. Hilde, Dorothy, and Catherine watched you happily as you ran following the sea gulls that were flying over your head. The beach sand was pure white and you can clearly see a few islands from the blue horizon.

"This is fantastic! I love this place!" you cheered as you almost reached the villa in no time.

"You're right, (Name). The last time we were here was when Relena hosted a slumber party last year. Fortunately, she was on leave from her duties as Vice-Minister that time." Dorothy agreed.

Catherine stared at Dorothy and handed her one of the clubhouse sandwiches that you made earlier at the kitchen. The blonde girl took a small bite and smiled.

"Delicious! You're the best, (Name). ", Dorothy complimented.

You chuckled shyly and answered a straight, "I'm glad that you liked it."

Hilde, on the other hand, saw Relena from the villa waving her hand. Then she glanced to you and the rest of the girls saying, "Hey, Relena's waiting for us! Come on!"

"We're coming!" Catherine said as she ran first.

Hilde followed her behind; Dorothy called you as she ran with the two girls. You went last, running behind the three gladly. You thought that today's going to be along, happy day. Still, you don't have plans yet when those five guys arrived.

 _Here we go…it's all or nothing…_

* * *

 *** TIME SKIP! ***

1:00 PM.

All of you had finished taking lunch. You couldn't imagine how Relena got herself prepared for this day when she prepared the food for everybody earlier. It was actually a large banquet, as you saw it. There were sumptuous meals served on the long dining table along with a variety of desserts and pastries that you had tasted for the first time.

With a sigh of relief, you hold your tummy and said, "This is the life."

Catherine hears what you said; so she let out a giggle and told you, "I was glad that you come along."

"Yeah. At first, I hesitated to accept Relena's invitation, because I always feel belittled. I mean, I'm just a normal girl, so having Relena and you, guys as my friends, was something that I never really expect. ", you said.

Catherine shakes her head, saying, "Don't say things like that, (Name). I mean, being normal is the greatest reason why Relena wants you to become her friend. She saw something in you that she didn't see to anybody else. You're always true to yourself and you're not ashamed of who and what you are – that's what she likes about you. I'm certain that Hilde and Dorothy would feel and think the same way about you."

You laugh. "Thanks for brightening my day, Cath."

Catherine smiles sweetly. "What are friends for, right?"

Speaking of Hilde and Dorothy, they enter the scene approaching you and Catherine by the couch.

"Hey, where were you guys?" You ask. "Cath and I are looking for you since after we ate lunch."

"Girls, they're here." Dorothy answers. "Hilde and I were walking by the shore when we saw them walking from a distance."

You stand up in surprise. "T-They're…here…this early?"

"Quatre gave us a phone call earlier. He said 'Hi!'." Hilde added. "Also, he's looking for you, (Name)?"

Catherine looks at you with a smile and said, "Things are getting better, aren't they, (Name)?"

You look at Catherine with a shrug. "M-Maybe?"

* * *

 *** TIME SKIP! ***

8:00 PM.

You, Dorothy, Hilde, and Catherine, were sitting by the large bonfire at the beach. It was past eight in the evening; the breeze was blowing gently as it touches your palms sending you shivers all over your body. Good thing you wore your sweater and the heat coming from the bonfire was indeed warm bringing you a comfy feeling. You rubbed both of your palms and gently placed them on to your cheeks.

However, at the back of your mind, you can't forget about what happened earlier at the villa. You find yourself melting like a candy-flavored Popsicle under the heat of the sun (or by this large bonfire swirling its flames before your eyes). Oh, just by thinking about it makes you realize how silly you acted by that time…

 *** REWIND! ***

 _It was 7:45 PM._

 _You, together with the girls, went to your respective rooms after a luxurious light dinner earlier in order to prepare yourselves for the gang night-out later at eight. You couldn't stop getting nervous as you went out from the shower room after a nice warm bath. With a white towel in your hands, you went to bed and sat while drying your (H/L), (H/C) hair with it. The air coming from the AC (air conditioner) was a bit chilly but you like it; your bedroom was quite large and extravagant for someone like you who usually sleeps in a small unit at the school dormitory. There weren't any air-conditioners in your unit, so staying in this kind of room once in a while is like a dream come true._

 _After drying your hair with the white towel, you took your comb out of your bag pack and fixed your hair. Then you got yourself dressed up in your casual night get-up – a pair of black baggy pants, a simple plain shirt and your (Favorite Color) night sweater. In a few minutes, you were all set for the gang night-out. Putting on your pair of slippers, you ridiculously stepped out of the room dashing your way out of the villa with excitement until…_

 _PAK! AW!_

 _You instantly bowed your head in embarrassment as you humbly apologized to the person standing in front of you. Afterwards, you heard that person's voice speaking to you. You then stopped talking, raised your head slowly, and stared at that person until your eyes opened wide with astonishment..._

 *** BACK TO THE PRESENT! ***

"Hey, are you OK, (Name)?"

With a snap, you glance at Hilde and smiled.

"Y-Yes, Hilde. I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm just a bit cold, that's all."

"Well, we have to get this started or we'll end up sleeping early tonight."

"Don't be in a rush, Dorothy. Relena will be here in a while."

Catherine glance at you, saying, "I have the marshmallows that you brought, (Name). I already prepared the sticks that we're going to use."

"Yey! Toasted marshmallows for dessert!" you cheer and then ask Catherine to take the packs of marshmallows out of the paper bag.

And so, you all decided to eat toasted marshmallows by the bonfire while waiting for Relena and the five guys to arrive.

Speaking of the devil, Relena finally arrived with the familiar five young men walking behind her. They brought drinks and snacks that were stacked in large paper bags along.

You simply watch the five familiar males approaching your way – at the back of your mind, you are still thinking about what happened earlier at the villa. You looked really stupid back there, you thought. But you simply just can't help yourself. After all, this kind of opportunity happens once in a lifetime and you surely want to make this night special before everybody goes back to their separate lives.

Most of all, after five years…after five long years…you are here tonight with the person whom you deeply admire. Cheesy as it sounds, but you can't help but squealing like a fan girl inside when you covertly lay your eyes on that particular guy. You began feeling the rapidness of your pulse as this guy comes slowly into the scene.

With your head bowed in embarrassment, you close your eyes.

 _Here he comes…this is awkward...what am I going to do?_

"Relena, over here!" Dorothy waved as she pointed at the large empty space beside you asking them to go there and get their places.

"This place hasn't changed a bit. The Earth really is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I have to admit that I missed this place. The Earth always reminds me of where I came from."

"If only I can bring Nataku to this place…hmpf!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be sad, my friend! I'm pretty sure that your buddy will be happy watching you from the stars."

"Heero, would you like to sit beside (Name)?" Relena suddenly asked, pointing at the recognizable tall, silent male who was standing beside. This guy just walked towards your direction and sat beside you in silence.

Heero glances at you and nods. You nodded back thinking that he was greeting you.

"Thank goodness we're all complete." Relena says with a warm smile. "Let's get started, shall we?"

And so, the gang night-out began well as planned. Everybody was having a great time and you couldn't help yourself but enjoy the moments with your friends. You wouldn't have expected that this is going to be the best night of your life so far and you absolutely loved it.

* * *

 *** TIME SKIP! ***

1:00 AM.

You can't sleep at all, so you decided to take a quick stroll by the beach and watch the evening stars glimmering like diamonds in the dark sky. Actually, seeing the night stars remind you of your home in space – you couldn't stop thinking about your parents who were now living peacefully as successful small-scale entrepreneurs. Things have changed a lot after the war; it must've been unity that led everybody together to strive for change and peace to both the Earth and the space colonies. Not only that, the memories that you have with your friends were those that you missed a lot – the thought of being with those people who accepted you wholly and have the same goals as you have was truly nostalgic.

You became friends with Hilde and Catherine a few months after meeting Relena when you were in a month's tour around the space colonies to finish your school research paper. Thanks to the Darlian family who took care of all the expenses during your travels, you finished your paper in time, got the highest grade and commendation for your outstanding work.

You got fascinated about mobile suits and fighting ever since you were little. You worked very hard to learn dealing with them on your own until you honed your skills magnificently – as a matter of fact, your skills became an advantage once you became a volunteer in OZ with Hilde a few years later after finishing middle high school. As a result, you gained a broad knowledge about the said organization and acquired the chance to improve your skills. You learned carrying guns and piloting a lot of mobile suits in all your missions.

The time came when you, to a certain extent, realized how tyrant the Earth is to the space colonies. You couldn't stand every news that you witnessed on TV regarding this seemingly endless conflict.

Most of all, you're sick worried about your parents' safety and future. You don't want to lose them like how most of your people got killed or tortured because of their stand of protecting the space colonies that you consider your home.

And so, you got involved yourself in the Eve Wars in order to fight for the people in your colony and achieve peace by siding with Relena, so that you can set up your plans of fighting them for your people from the space colonies while at the same time, carried the promise of accomplishing the Peacecraft's principle of total pacifism and reconciliation for everybody's sake. For several times, you cheated with Death (as what people call it) during the battle and almost got yourself killed in the process.

You even fought side by side with Lucrezia Noin, so at some point, you got to know her personally. The most amazing thing about it was actually Noin who became a bridge for you to meet the infamous Gundam pilots (as what the Alliance described them). After meeting and getting to know them deeply, you soon realized that they may be different in so many ways, but one thing that they have in common is that these five young men are just like you – they all wanted to live ordinary, peaceful lives and end this war for good.

On the final day of the Eve Wars, Noin asked you to go and watch over Hilde at the hospital. Though you are willing to watch over your friend, you insisted to stay on the ship to help Noin and the others. Noin, being the authoritative person as she is, told you that this was an order from Relena.

Finally, you followed Noin and stayed with Hilde at the hospital while watching everything that was happening on television. You even brought your radio so you can still keep in touch with everybody. You couldn't stop feeling worried for your friends while you're on your seat taking care of Hilde who got severely injured that time. If only you have your own mobile suit or even a Gundam that you can pilot just to help your friends in need, you would've done it sooner.

When the war ended and the year after that, the ESUN has been established with Relena as the Vice-Minister. Things started changing drastically for good and peace has been finally achieved…

 _Oh man, why am I being sentimental again?_

You shook your head to get a hold of yourself after all of this reminiscing, kept on walking silently by the shore until you recognized something - it was a dark figure of a person standing by the shore, looking at the evening stars like you do. You took another few steps forward to get a good look of that person's face. Afterwards you stopped walking after realizing who it was…

* * *

 ** _We're almost there, aren't we?_**

 ** _Just to let you know, here's how this works -_** ** _kindly think of the number that comes first into your mind starting from one (1) to five (5). Then, you know the drill. Man, I'm out of words to say...please review and comment! I'll highly appreciate your feedback!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _\- arekisandora07_**


	2. Love in Silence (Heero Yuy)

_**Hey, it's me again!**_

 _ **I hope that this Gundam Wing reader insert works! I did my best, though. Also, I have to start dealing with this hiatus after-effect.**_

 ** _Let's begin, shall we?_**

* * *

 *** 1 ***

"Heero?"

The brown-haired, stoic guy glanced at you. You approached Heero, stood beside him with a silent stare.

Underneath the brown jacket that he wore earlier, Heero was wearing a plain black sleeveless shirt, a pair of khaki pants and slippers. It's been five years and you could say that he's now a full-grown man – you couldn't forget how strikingly youthful Heero was when you met him, but today, his face looked more handsome and manly than before. He had gotten taller too, you thought. Most of all, the piercing look in his deep Prussian blue eyes still remains and actually got more intense than the way they looked like when he was younger. That was the same look in his eyes that caught your heart in no time.

Generally you found yourself stunned with the silent pilot until you abruptly heard Heero's voice breaking the silence.

"Can't sleep?" Heero asked emotionlessly that caused you to glance back at him surprisingly.

"Yeah. How about you?" you asked.

He never said anything afterwards.

 _He is talking to me…but,_ _I was expecting more…_

"Well, I guess that we'll just watch the stars from down here until sunrise. ", you chuckled as you sat down on the sand in an Indian position. "Man, the air feels kind of cold."

The two of you went silent for minutes. While watching the night sky twinkling over your head, you took a stare at the quiet Gundam pilot in secret.

 _When you met him for the first time, Doctor J asked you to check on him and Wing Zero while he's on break. When you go to the Peacemillion's basement where the Gundams are, you saw Heero sitting beside his Gundam while busy typing on the computer. At first, you didn't have an idea on how to approach Heero. Also, you got dumbfounded at how his fine-looking face looks like when he's focused._

 _And so, you just stared at him like a lovesick fool in a few minutes, until Heero noticed you, welcomed you with a grunt and moved on doing his thing with the computer ignoring you completely._

 _He was not the talkative, lively guy, but for some reasons, you found yourself enjoying his silent company._

 _The time came when you decided to try approaching him. Every time you exchange glances with Heero, you did little gestures to communicate with him. Surprisingly, Heero knows how to deal with these things. When you're happy or asking for his approval on some things, he'll let out a small smile or a simple nod. When you're sad, he simply looks at you quietly then walks away leaving you alone. When you found yourself being noisy around, Heero would give you the usual "cold soldier look" in his eyesand muttered an annoyed "Hmpf!" that'll make you shiver in fright. Heero doesn't want to be distracted when he's busy so you're doing your best not to be noisy when he's around, but ending up failing it, so you can always see Heero's grumpy face throughout the day._

 _Days went on and you found yourself gradually reaching out to in one way or the other, he was doing the same way. There were instances when he'll talk to you about Wing Zero or anything "work-related". He rarely tells his life story and doesn't even want to share it with anybody else. One time, Doctor J decided to have Heero take a day-off from his missions. He was done making the system upgrades to Zero, so he didn't have anything else to do except doing his daily training in the morning. As a result, he got stuck with you for the entire day. Out of boredom, you forced Heero to start telling something about himself. Since he didn't have a choice, Heero then began telling his tale. You learned about his childhood – how his dark past continually haunts him until now and how he desperately find ways to atone for the sins that he made all through his life. At some point, you regretted that day when you forced him to tell you about his life, but just to lighten things up, another thing that you found out about Heero was that he's good at making brewed coffee. When that conversation ended, Heero brought you a cup of coffee._

 _That was the best brewed coffee that you ever tasted…you discovered within yourself that Heero surely has his ways of showing care for other people even if they're not really noticeable – you found those small actions of kindness very sweet of him._

 _Slowly, you fell head over heels with the passive Gundam pilot…_

Heero sat down beside you and looked once more at the sparkling evening stars. When he glimpsed at you, he noticed that you shivered a bit because of the coldness of the air. He slowly took off his brown jacket and then gently put it onto your shoulders. What he did absolutely made you astound in your seat; this was something that you never expected from him again…

 _The last time you remembered being with Heero happened when you were working on fixing Zero letting the young soldier sleep for a while. You two were taking turns to fix Zero's damaged right arm after it got damaged from his last mission to infiltrate the enemy's base earlier that same night. Unfortunately, you got yourself a fever that time; yet, you insisted to help the young man with all that you got. After tedious minutes of working, you finally fixed Heero's Gundam after a record-breaking time of two-and-a-half hours and got yourself some rest._

 _Heero, though being known as a detached guy, actually has a soft spot hiding within himself. When he woke up after an hour, he noticed Zero's right arm fully repaired. Then, he noticed that you were sleeping soundly on your seat, so he took his jacket and his thick blanket from his bed to cover you. He even prepared a pitcher of water and some medicine by the small table to your right. In a few minutes, you woke up with your eyes half-opened only to see Heero walking away. You smilingly felt the warmth of the blanket and Heero's jacket wrapped around your heated body thinking that you were just dreaming that evening._

 _The next day, you woke up only to realize that Heero's jacket and his blanket are still wrapped around you. You blinked in disbelief after grasping the truth that what happened that evening wasn't a dream after all._

"It's been a while, huh?"

"Yes."

"I thought you're not coming to the gang night-out. You're not the type of guy who wants to hang out with people."

"Duo and the others convinced me to go. So, I agreed to come along."

"How are you doing lately?"

"Fine."

Silence.

"But you know, I'm feeling much better now because you're here."

Another moment of stillness.

Hearing those words from the silent brown-haired pilot made you flush. You looked at Heero only to find yourself getting timid around him. He was the one you accidentally bumped on to when you impulsively dashed out of your bedroom a few hours earlier before the gang night-out. This could might be your chance to apologize to him formally.

"Uhmm…Heero?"

No answer.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier at the villa. I didn't mean it, really."

Still, there was no response.

But the next thing that happened shocked you the most.

Heero glanced back and looked at your (E/C) eyes tenderly. That was the first time you see those sharp Prussian blue eyes gazing at you like that. This was something new but you couldn't help falling for that stare.

"Did I say something unwanted?" you stuttered.

Heero sighed.

"Silly (Name). Forget about it." he just told you and then instantly pulled you closer to him wrapping his arms around your body. You yelped but finding yourself being hugged by the indifferent Gundam pilot that you've always known was surprisingly sweet. The soft touch of his fingers brushing through your (H/C), (H/L) hair made you melt.

"The truth is, the reason I agreed to come here is because I want to see you again."

"H-Huh? R-Really?"

"I was on my way to see you until you appeared. I should be the one apologizing. Sorry."

The blush on your cheeks went visibly heavier than usual as your head leaned comfortably onto Heero's chest. You can hear the soft beatings of his heart in your ears with his warm breath blowing the strands of your hair onto your temple.

 _Oh dear! I wish I can stay with him like this forever…_

Thoughts began drifting in your head comprehending about what's going on. Apparently, you can't believe that Heero Yuy was going to do something sweet like this once in a blue moon. Who would've thought that the blue moon was now shining in the sky tonight? For the longest time, you have a secret crush on Heero. You've always thought that he has his eyes to Relena; aside from that, you know that you don't stand a chance against the young, beautiful female Vice-Minister. Most importantly, Relena's your best friend. There's no way that you'll allow your friendship to be at stake because of your feelings for Heero. And so, you simply let everything pass with your feelings for the Gundam pilot kept hidden in your chest.

Now that everything seems to be fitting into place, you let out a sigh and smiled.

"That's OK. I forgive you."

Heero suddenly reached for your hands with his fingers intertwined with yours. Then he sighed.

"Wait, your hands are cold." he said with concern in a soft-spoken tone.

"Yeah. It's getting pretty cold out here." you agreed.

Heeroheld your hands tightly to keep them warm, saying, "We should go back inside the villa. I'll make us some coffee."

You smiled at Heero and said, "I would love that. Besides, I missed how you make brewed coffee, Heero."

Heero smiled at you saying, "I missed drinking coffee with you more, (Name)."

What Heero told you made your heart leap joyfully. The blush on your cheeks got heavier as you turned your face away, stood up while taking Heero by the hand and pretend that you didn't hear anything. Heero let out a chuckle as he too stood up and wrapped his one arm onto your shoulders with his other hand holding your hand.

Soon the two of you were walking on your way back to the villa. Heero gave you a kind look.

"(Name)…" he told you.

"Yes?" you asked back.

Then Heero stopped walking; you stopped walking too.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" you asked again.

The brown-haired male shook his head.

"You can tell me anything, Heero."

Heero stared at you.

"Do you still remember what I told you the last time we were together?"

Your (E/C) eyes locked onto Heero's Prussian blue ones.

"I told you that no matter what, I'll always stay by your side."

You blushed.

"Yeah, I still do."

"I might have broken that promise to you several times. I'm always out in the battlefield fighting, killing and staining my hands with the blood coming from those people that I have to take down. I became more than numb enough to withstand everything. But, there's only one thing that I can't stand living without."

"I don't understand. Why are you bringing this thing up in a sudden?"

"(Name)…"

"Heero…"

Heero took your hands and sighed deeply.

"I won't let you get away from my sight anymore. Iwant to keep my promise to you for as long as I live. This time, I'll be staying by your side for good."

Another moment of silence.

"I love you, (Full Name)."

You gasped after that straight confession from the Gundam pilot.

"Heero? A-Are you serious?"

Heero nodded.

"I'm serious."

One more moment of peace.

The cold breeze blew swiftly.

You can't stand the bottled feelings within your chest as you looked at Heero with tears of happiness in your eyes. In a split of a second, you pulled Heero closer to you and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Though the kiss was short, you can feel how surprisingly soft Heero's lips were as they touched yours. The Gundam pilot embraced you more tightly with his fingers gliding through your hair once you moved your face away and slightly let go from Heero's embrace, you smiled at him.

"I missed you badly, you know." you said. "By the way, I love you too, Heero Yuy."

Heero smiled as he wrapped his one arm around your shoulder, gave you a kiss on your forehead and said, "I love you more."

The stars twinkle their brightest luster along with the blue moon brightly shining that night.


	3. Moment of Truth (Duo Maxwell)

_**Woohoo! I'm done with number 1!**_

 _ **Now, let's move on with our second most favorite Gundam Wing Boy who happened to be my ultimate anime crush since Gundam Wing was aired in the Philippines in Filipino dubbed version. But hey! Until now, I'm still into this guy! (P.S. We even have the same hair length.)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 *** 2 ***

"Hey there, (Name)!"

You laughed at yourself when you realized that that happy, easy-going voice belongs to none other than the dashing jokester among the Gundam pilots, Duo Maxwell.

"Why are you still awake?"

"Can't sleep. So, I decided to take a walk. The air feels good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Anyways, I'm so glad to see you again!"

You then sat down beside him with your eyes shining with happiness. You couldn't deny that you were too excited to see the jolly braided male again, so, you were doing your best not to act silly on front of him.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Duo! How are you doing lately?" you asked.

"I've never been better! Things are getting pretty good, you know. Hilde and I decided to have our own scrapyard in a matter of months or so and I even have my own decent apartment to stay at L2. You can come and visit me if you have free time. ", Duo answered happily with that familiar grin showing on his face.

"Sure, I'll definitely do that. Say, you really don't have plans of cutting your hair, do you, huh?" you teased making the brown-haired male pout childishly.

"Are you kidding, (Name)? After all these years, are you still trying to convince me to get my hair cut? No way, pal! I've always been considering this baby as my friend…well, aside from Death Scythe and you, guys." Duo whined while caressing his three-and-a-half long, braided chestnut brown hair lovingly. "You know the reason behind this braid, right?"

"I know that. Fine! I'm not going to convince you anymore, OK?" you said to him laughing. "Besides, you look better with your hair long like that."

Being the guy who knows how to hide his emotions well, Duo managed to set his feelings aside and let out a laugh saying, "Why, of course I am, babe! I always look good."

You chuckled especially when you heard that familiar word of endearment coming from the braided-haired pilot. You can't stop wishing if only Duo means that word to you in particular, you couldn't been happier.

Duo slightly turned his face away from you in order to hide the blush on his cheeks. He can't stop smiling when he hear your laugh.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, Duo. You're still the same boy that I met five years ago.", you told him.

Duo agreed. "I'm still the guy who runs and hides but never tells a lie. The one and only, Duo Maxwell!"

You chuckled after hearing that trademark line from Duo. You surely missed Duo, that's a fact. Also, being the hopeless romantic young lady you are, you can't avoid but getting mesmerized at his face. You felt like you haven't seen Duo smiling at you like that in ages. In all honesty, his smile always makes your day complete even when you're in your most depressed mood. The long-haired Gundam pilot never failed to make you happy and he certainly has his ways of dealing with people especially with the stoic, silent types like his fellow Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy.

Now that you noticed Duo, you glimpsed at him from head to toe – he actually got taller and his hair got a bit longer. He was in his tight jeans and a red turtleneck shirt underneath his signature black leather jacket with the sleeves folded down to his elbows. You even imagined how he looked like five years ago in his trademark black clerical shirt, weird black pants and black boots.

Still, Duo looks flawlessly good no matter what he wears.

You have this secret crush on him ever since the day you met him…

 _He was busy fixing the machine upgrades to his beloved Death Scythe when you took a good look around the Peacemillion ship with Noin that day. By the time Noin introduced you to the laidback Gundam pilot, you found him really friendly; Duo even allowed you to test the upgrades to Death Scythe with no hesitations until you amazingly managed to help him finish the rest of the job. He got astounded by your skills and then started to ask things about you. In return, you felt too comfortable talking with this guy until you two ended up sharing your stories with each other._

 _Most of all, Duo's mischievous grin and his enchanting cobalt blue or lavender eyes (until now, you're not sure what the color of his eyes are) were something that you can't resist falling for. Aside from those, his loud voice was definitely music to your eyes even if his fellow Gundam pilots get annoyed by it, particularly when he's humming a song while fixing his Gundam in his solitary moments._

You felt the heat rising up to your cheeks and shook your head to clear your thoughts.

You and Duo watched the stars radiantly shining in the dark sky that night. When you glanced at the Duo, you felt your heart beating undeniably fast.

Speaking of those solitary moments, you remembered the last time when you were with Duo. That was the time when you realized something special about him…

 _It was pretty late in the evening when you went downstairs and headed straight to the kitchen for a cold glass of water. As you arrived at your destination, you went straight to the fridge with a glass in your hand and took out the pitcher. You put both the glass and the pitcher on the table, poured water into the glass and had your first drink. You were about to take another drink until you heard something…it was a voice…it was not just a voice….it was a distinct whimpering sound…as seconds went by, the whimper got a bit louder. The sound made you tremble, but at the back of your mind, you were thinking that you have to go and look for that sound._

 _Your heart began to race with fear as you slowly put the glass down and walked away from the kitchen to look for the source of the sound. You're not the type of person who believes in ghosts or supernatural beings; yet, hearing that kind of sound in this late hour was actually eerie. In a few minutes, you realized that the voice was coming from the end of the hallway. With shaky knees, you gulped in fright and headed straight to the room at the end of the hallway. When you slowly opened the door, you heard that voice once more._

 _That time, your fright was swiftly replaced by anxiety. You stormed into the room after realizing that the whimpering sounds were coming from a sleeping Duo, who was by that time, having a nightmare. You tried waking him up countless times. No luck! It was up to you to finish the job, so you decided to go back to the kitchen for the cold pitcher of water that you took from the fridge and saved the day._

 _The good news was Duo finally woke up from his dream; the somewhat bad news was Duo had to sleep with Death Scythe for the night (since his bed got wet because of the cold water from the pitcher that you used to wake him up. Well, finding Duo sleeping with his Gundam isn't really bad news, right?)._

 _The better news was that night was the first time you saw how handsome Duo is with his hair down. Not only that, you were able to embrace him for comfort after his horrible nightmare…_

"(Name)? Are you OK?"

You blinked in surprise and noticed Duo looking at you closely with those eyes (you can't really tell if the color of his eyes were lavender or cobalt blue). Yet, those were the same charismatic eyes that welcomed you after storming your way out of your bed room and bumping on to him accidentally.

In an instant, you moved your heated face away from the braided male to hide the heavy blush on your cheeks. With a laugh, you faced Duo again and said a straight, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Duo laughed. "That's a relief! I thought that you're daydreaming again."

You blushed. For a funny guy like Duo, he was really a good observer, you thought.

Then, you let out a deep sigh thinking that this might be your chance to tell Duo that you were sorry for what happened at the villa earlier. Of course, you wouldn't expect that you're going to see him again in such an awkward moment and you got embarrassed at how you looked like back there. And so, you had finally decided to give it a shot.

"Duo?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-I just want to tell you that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going earlier, so, I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened."

"Nah! Don't worry about it. After all, it was my fault for not watching where I was going. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

"Also, thanks for coming here tonight."

"No problem! Anything for you guys."

"How are you and Hilde doing together?"

What you said just now somewhat pierced your chest. For all you know, Duo and Hilde were very close with each other that most of your friends couldn't stop asking if they are already a couple. Even you thought that Duo's head over heels for your dark-haired best friend.

 _Why wouldn't Duo Maxwell fall for a girl like Hilde Schbeiker anyway?_

Hilde has the beautiful looks, the skills, and the attitude that a man wants in an ideal woman – on the other hand, you see yourself as an ordinary girl who has nothing special.

"We're doing great. We've been very close friends and I really appreciate all the good things that she did for me. Actually, she was the one who helped me find a nice small house to stay. So, I think it's about high time to return her all the favor.", Duo replied.

"Cool! So, do you have plans of…well…uhmmm…you know…" you stammered thinking of the right words to ask Duo if he has plans of courting your best friend, Hilde.

Duo, after seeing your confused face, let out his trademark roguish grin.

"What I'm trying to say is, if you need help with Hilde, I'm here to back you up! Yeah, that's what I think!" you flushed with your arms waving in embarrassment.

The mischievous smile on Duo's face grew wider. You stared at him with a beaten face after grasping the truth that you can't hide your thoughts from the self-proclaimed, good-looking God of Death.

 _Oh no! I'm doomed! (Name), stop acting like an idiot!_

"It's not what you think of, (Name)." Duo admitted.

You blinked.

Duo shrugged his shoulders and said, "Believe me, it's not what you guys think of, OK? Hilde's like my twin sister. We obviously have lots of things in common; that's something that I'm thankful for. We always have each other's backs and you see the two of us together almost all the time. But to be honest, that's all there is. Besides, I think she likes Trowa a lot."

 _Really? Whew! That's a relief…wait, what am I thinking?! Snap out of it!_

"Hey, (Name), tell you what."

"What?"

"There's something that I have to do for her. But, do you know what's funny 'bout it? I realized that this is something that I need to do for myself too."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The truth is, Hilde knows my deepest secret. She challenged me to reveal that secret to a certain person that I know. Don't get me wrong, (Name). As I said, I'm doing this because I also want to find out something."

You blinked confusingly while hearing Duo saying those words. "That's something new."

Duo responded with a laugh. "I may be the guy who runs and hides all the time, but I think it's about high time to make a change."

"What's your deepest secret, then?", you asked.

Duo gave you a long gaze.

You stared back at him.

Duo still looked at you this time with his face getting closer to you.

You fluttered your eyes curiously but somehow noticed the distance between you and Duo. Your faces were a now a few inches apart with your (E/C) eyes locked onto Duo's cobalt blue/lavender orbs.

The long-haired Gundam pilot suddenly grinned at you saying, "Has anybody told you that you're beautiful, (Name)?"

All of a sudden, your cheeks began flushing terribly. Your thoughts started to twirl trying to comprehend about what Duo told you just now.

"T-Thanks…" you muttered shyly.

What happened next surprised you.

Duo gently stroked your (H/C) hair with his hands until his fingers brushed softly through your right cheek. His eyes were still looking at you; this time, he spoke to you in a seriously soft and husky voice.

"Everything that had happened in my past keeps on haunting me. That's why I'm having nightmares every night – that's my deepest secret."

Out of the blue, you felt shivers running through your spine after hearing Duo's voice speaking those words to you in that manner.

"Do you still remember why I asked you not to leave my room until I fall asleep that night?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I ended up staying awake until dawn because I was afraid that you might have another nightmare." you replied.

"I thought that I'll get crazy. I almost lost my mind after that nightmare. But, when you woke me up, I found myself looking in your eyes. Then, I discovered the most beautiful thing that I've never seen in my entire life." he added.

"Duo…" you uttered.

"Since then, whenever I look at you every time you're around, I feel something different...in here." the braided pilot confessed with his hand placed onto his chest.

The two of you went still.

Duo broke the silence and said, "(Name)?"

"Yes?", you asked back.

"Close your eyes." Duo answered.

"Why?", you asked curiously.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." Duo replied reassuringly.

And so, you closed your eyes.

Soon, you felt the warmth surrounding your body until you sensed those enthralling scents of musky cologne and lilac shampoo filling your nostrils. The cold breeze at the air seemed not to be chilly as it feels now; yet, your hands have gotten cold. However, you held something warm in your hands only to realize that they got entangled with a pair of strong hands owned by this special guy standing in front of you. In a while, you felt something soft touching your forehead. Afterwards, this weird sensation started swirling in your chest as you felt the same soft thing placing a peck onto your nose.

All of a sudden, your heart started racing nervously with your body getting stiff as you felt the same soft thing placing a tender kiss on your lips. The weird feeling began dominating your chest again bringing you something that you haven't felt before in your life – after a few seconds, that blissful kiss ended. You slowly opened your eyes and got stunned by a pair of cobalt blue/lavender eyes that were now looking at you lovingly.

"Just as I thought. You looked most beautiful up-close."

"Is that what you want to find out?"

"Somewhat, yes. But I found out something better than that."

"What is it?"

You wrapped your arms around his neck while his hands snaked around your waist pulling you close to him. You gently reached for his hair, untied the elastic band that keeps the braid tight and let the wind blew until the soft brown strands began swaying and falling down onto his back. You almost fainted when you see him again tonight with his long hair down – his face surely looks more like an angel of light than the dark God of Death himself.

"From the moment that I met you, I've had this feeling that you're the only one who can save me from my nightmares. And I was right. Most of all, I never thought that I'll fall in love with you this bad. I always have my eyes on you, (Name). But I got too scared to tell you what I feel…until now." Duo admitted with his face flushing shyly.

With a grin on your face, you patted Duo's head.

"You dork! I feel the same way, too. I always have." you replied. "I love you too."

You smiled with tears of joy in your eyes as you hugged the Gundam pilot tightly. Duo held your head and glided his fingers through your hair, his face shining with happiness.

Then, Duo slowly leaned his head onto your shoulders and then whispered these words huskily in your ear.

"I'm still not sleepy. What about staying with me for tonight to kill some time?"

You chuckled.

"Nice idea. I'm not yet sleepy, too. What are we going to do first?"

Duo looked at you longingly and then grinned.

"You'll find out later."


End file.
